The Protecters
by The Hidden One
Summary: Kagome gets a letter, sending her off to London. The same letter goes to the YYH gang. Can they handle their jobs at Hogwarts? IYYYHHP x-over!
1. Default Chapter

I just keep coming up with ideas! Sorry if there ain't enough details, people. I try.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own IY, HP, or YYH. Sorry to disappoint you.  
  
*****  
  
Kagome sighed. Tomorrow she would once again make the trip through the well. 'Back to shard gathering with a rude hanyou,' thought Kagome as she looked out the window. 'Why do I go back again? Oh yea, cause I broke the jewel and must gather it again so Inuyasha can have his wish of becoming full demon.'  
  
Kagome sighed again. 'Why me?' she thought to herself as she looked up at the sky, as if for an answer to her question.  
  
But what she saw made her fall backwards onto her floor.  
  
*****  
  
Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei were walking down the sidewalk, just coming back from a mission.  
  
"Man, that guy was tough!" exclaimed Kuwabara.  
  
"Hn. Maybe for a weak human." said Hiei.  
  
"You calling me weak?" yelled Kuwabara.  
  
"Hn." snorted Hiei.  
  
"I'll show you weak!" yelled Kuwabara as he lunged sideways for Hiei.  
  
Hiei stepped backwards, which made Kuwabara run into a tree. (Picture the sight. Hilarious ^^)  
  
"Idiot." said Hiei as Yusuke burst out laughing.  
  
"Think that's funny, Urameshi?" said Kuwabara as he pried himself away from the poor tree, having a Kuwabara stuck on it.  
  
"Hilarious." Yusuke managed to say before he had another laughing fit.  
  
Kuwabara once again lunged sideways, but this time for Yusuke. Yusuke was too busy laughing to notice him until the last second. Yusuke quickly jumped out of the way and Kuabara once again missed his intended target. And instead of hitting a wall, he slammed into cement.  
  
This only caused Yusuke to laugh harder. Kurama only chuckled, and Hiei just snorted and looked up ahead. And what he saw made him stop in his tracks. (They were still walking, ok?)  
  
"What is it, Hiei?" asked Kurama and looked to where Hiei was staring.  
  
"Oh." was all Kurama said.  
  
Yusuke stopped laughing and looked up too. So did Kuwabara.  
  
What they saw made them all stare at the sky in confusion.  
  
*****  
  
Review, peeps! I'll update sooner! I have the next chapter already written, so I'll upload it if I get some reviews!  
  
The Hidden One. 


	2. An Owl's Delivery

An owl landed on Kagome's windowsill.  
  
"I may not go to school that much, but I know that owls don't fly at 4:00 P.M.!" Kagome yelled in her surprise.  
  
The owl just stuck out it's leg, which had a letter on it.  
  
"I thought only pigeons did that." Kagome muttered.  
  
The owl nipped her finer when it came into reach.  
  
"Ouch! Well, at least I know owls don't like to be compare with pigeons." Kagome said.  
  
The owl hooted and Kagome smiled.  
  
"I wonder who would send me a letter by owl? I don't even get any mail the postal way." Kagome asked as she took the letter off the owl's leg.  
  
As soon as the letter was off it's let, the owl took off.  
  
"Well good-bye to you too." Kagome said sarcastically, already knowing the owl wouldn't be able to hear her.  
  
She looked at the letter and gasped.  
  
*****  
  
4 owls were in the sky, heading towards them.  
  
"Owls in broad daylight?" asked Kurama.  
  
They might be DEMON owls!" screeched Kuwabara.  
  
Yusuke burst out laughing and even Kurama let out a chuckle. Hiei just acted emotionless as usual.  
  
"What?" asked Kuwabara.  
  
"OWLS? Demon OWLS? Do you know how stupid that sounds?" Yuske asked, still laughing.  
  
"What were you expecting? Some intelligent remark?" snorted Hiei.  
  
Something fluttered won in front of them. While they were talking the owls had flown over them and dropped something. Kurama and Yuske walked toward the letters.  
  
"Urameshi! Kurama! STOP! Kuwabara yelled.  
  
"What now, Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"They could be BOMBS!" Kuwabara said stupidly.  
  
"Oh brother." muttered Yusuke as he and Kurama rolled their eyes. Hiei just snorted at Kuwabara's stupidness.  
  
Then Hiei had one of his ideas. He disappeared and showed up beside Kuwabara.  
  
Kurama saw one of the letters disappear and said "Hiei..."  
  
"Boom." Hiei said as he put the letter right up in Kuwabara's face.  
  
"AHHHHH!" cried Kuwabara and he turned around and ran away.  
  
"The letters are exploding! Run for your lives, the letters are exploding!" the gang heard Kuwabara yell far off in the distance. (Srry, had to put that in there. I thought it was hilarious! ^^)  
  
Yusuke again, burst out laughing, but Kurama just looked reproachfully at Hiei, who was smirking as much as one can without actually smiling.  
  
"Ok, lets see what the letters say." Kurama said as he picked up an envelope.  
  
Yusuke stopped laughing but still had a smile as he picked up one too.  
  
The three opened the letters, as Hiei was already holding one from tormenting Kuwabara. They left the one for Kuwabara on the ground.  
  
"Is this a joke?" asked Yusuke as he stared at the letter.  
  
*****  
  
Hehehehehe. I thought Kuwabara was hilariously stupid in this chapter. But tell me what you think. In a review of course!  
  
The Hidden One 


	3. Room Sizes

"How the heck would they know that my room is the third largest in the house?" Kagome cried.  
  
"What is it, Kagome?" Mrs. Higuarshi cried as she burst into the her daughter's room.  
  
"Oh! Sorry, mom. I just got a big surprise." Kagome said, embarrassed of causing her mother stress over an address.  
  
"It's ok, honey. What do you have there?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, relaxing as nothing was wrong.  
  
"Oh, it's a letter." Kagome replied.  
  
"From who?"  
  
"I don't know, I haven't opened it yet." Kagome said turning the letter over in her hands.  
  
"MOM!" they both heard Souta yell from downstairs. "We have to go now!"  
  
"Where are you going?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I'm going to go drop Souta off at one of his friend's house, then go run some errands." Mrs. Higurashi answered her daughter. "We'll be gone for a few hours."  
  
"Oh, ok. See you later!" Kagome called as her other was gong downstairs.  
  
Kagome sighed and went back to her English (I hate English) laying on her desk, putting the letter down beside her.  
  
"I'm never going to get this!" she cried and laid her head down on her desk. "Maybe a walk will clear my head." she said, creating an excuse for stalling doing her homework. She picked up the letter and went out the door.  
  
*****  
  
"How would they know our room size?" Kurama asked, turning the letter over.  
  
"Hn." Hiei said as he looked at his letter.  
  
Yusuke looked over Hiei's shoulder to see the letter and burst out laughing.  
  
"It says 'Suichi's tree'!" Yusuke said, still laughing.  
  
Kurama glanced at Hiei, then looked back at Yusuke.  
  
"This is serious, Yusuke. It means someone knows almost everything about us. They could be watching us this very moment." Kurama said, looking around but finding no one.  
  
This got Yusuke to immediately stop laughing. He too, looked around.  
  
"That girl has a letter like ours." Hiei said.  
  
They looked to where a girl with raven black hair walking away from a shrine was holding a letter similar to theirs.  
  
*****  
  
Here is your chapter! Now review! And I'll update! And you'll be happy! And I'll be happy! OR ELSE!  
  
The Hidden One 


	4. Chasing a Girl

Kagome stopped. Up ahead were three boys, who were holding letters similar to hers. And two were demons.  
  
Suddenly the demon with red hair widened his emerald green eyes.  
  
"A miko." she heard him whisper.  
  
She turned around and ran.  
  
*****  
  
"A what?" Yusuke asked, confused as he saw the girl turn around and run.  
  
He didn't get an answer as both demons followed the girl.  
  
"Hey!" Yusuke yelled as he ran after them.  
  
"Urameshi!" he heard Kuwabara call.  
  
Yusuke stopped and looked back where Kuwabara was running up toward him.  
  
"I thought you all blew up!" Kuwabara said when he reached Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke rolled his eyes.  
  
"So where's shorty and Kurama?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"They ran after some girl" Yusuke said.  
  
"I never knew shorty was a ladies' man." Kuwabara exclaimed.  
  
Yusuke sweat dropped.  
  
"Not like that! Kurama said 'a miko' and she turned around and ran." Yusuke explained.  
  
"A me-ko?" Kuwabara asked confues.  
  
"A miko. And the strange thing is, she was holding a letter like ours." Yusuke said as he scratched his head.  
  
"She was holding a letter bomb? I must go save her!" Kuwabara yelled as he started running.  
  
"KUWABARA!" Yusuke yelled. "Shut up, Urameshi! I must go save her!" Kuwabara yelled back but kept running.  
  
"Idiot." Yusuke said as he shook his head.  
  
"You were expecting brains?" Hiei asked.  
  
"You found the girl?" Yusuke asked him.  
  
"Hn. Kurama's trying to talk to her in an alley." Hiei said and started running down the sidewalk.  
  
Yusuke looked in the directions where Kuwabara ran off. 'I wonder how long it takes before he realizes he doesn't know where the girl is?' he thought. He shook his head, then followed Hiei in the opposite direction.  
  
*****  
  
Once again, Kuwabara proves he's an idiot. I'm sorry, Kuwabara fans, IF there's any, but I find Kuwabara to be a perverted idiotic stupid, uh, something. Anyway, REVIEW!  
  
The Hidden One 


End file.
